The (Other) End
by Franchu2213
Summary: An alternative end to the Blood of Olympus. The demigods are preparing to fight for their camps against Gaea and the Giants. With all your favourite characters, battle action and suspense, the Seven embark on the home stretch of their journey. When disaster strikes the crew's most beloved unexpectedly, who will save Percy Jackson?
1. Chapter 1: Percy POV

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi! I'm new to the community, but I've been reading fan fiction for a while now. This is a story idea I've had for a while, since before the actual Blood of Olympus came out. Just to clarify, the story begins once the crew has reached Athens, when they're preparing to go to war. The chapters will switch perspectives, so it may be a bit confusing. But this helps the story so you can deal with it.  
**

 **Chapter 1: Percy's POV**

This is it, I thought. The time had finally come for the final showdown with Gaea and the Giants. With just three days to spare, we'd made it to Athens.

The sun was just above the horizon. It was strangely quiet, as if the world was still sleeping. I glanced at my watch and realised it was only 6 in the morning.

I leaned against the rails of the Argo II as the ocean slowly stopped churning and we came to a halting stop a few meters away from the sandy beach. I listened to the soft lapping of the water against the hull of the ship. _Thump, thump._ It was so peaceful, but in a few days time Athens would be the battleground of a war.

The thought of the war had been nagging at me for days. Now, the unanswered questions erupted like a volcano in my head.

 _Can we win?_

 _What does Gaea have up her sleeves?_

 _Will the Gods help us?_

 _Will we all survive?_

 _What happens if we fail?_

The last question freaked me out the most. I mean, this was the end of the world.

My mind wandered to my memories, I had to stop thinking those negative thoughts. Images played out like an old- fashioned motion picture on the flat, clear surface of the sea.

 _Running to Camp Half- Blood with my mum…_

 _My first capture the flag…_

 _The quest to retrieve the lightning bolt…_

 _Luke betraying me…_

 _Luke poisoning Thalia's pine…_

 _Tyson…_

 _Meeting Polyphemus…_

 _Getting the golden fleece…_

 _Annabeth falling off the cliff…_

 _The quest to save Artemis_ …

 _Bianca di Angelo's death…_

 _Zoe Nightshade's death…_

 _The Labyrinth…_

 _Meeting Daedalus and Mrs. O' Leary…_

 _The Hundred- Handed Ones…_

 _The battle at Camp Half- Blood…_

 _Bathing in the River Styx…_

 _The Battle of Manhattan…_

 _Annabeth taking the poisoned blade for me even though I couldn't be touched…_

 _Defeating Kronos…_

 _The Gods…_

 _Our first underwater kiss…_

 _Disappearing from camp and waking up in Camp Jupiter…_

 _The quest with Hazel and Frank…_

 _Running up the glacier on Arion…_

 _Reuniting with Annabeth…_

 _Sailing in the Argo II…_

 _Traveling to Rome…_

 _Retrieving the Athena Pathenos…_

 _Falling into Tartarus with Annabeth…_

I forced myself to stop thinking as the flashbacks of Tartarus began to take over me. I turned at the sound of footsteps.

Annabeth came up and stood beside me, entwining her hand with mine. She pulled me around and I stared deep into her stormy gray eyes. "Hello Wise Girl." I said.

"Hello Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied, "So we've finally made it." A silence settled between us. It wasn't an awkward silence. Just a thoughtful, peaceful silence where we thought about all we've been through.

"Do you think we'll win?" I asked.

"We better. If we don't everything will be lost. The world will end and Gaea will rise."

She must of seen the next question coming because she answered it before I could ask, "I hope the Gods will help. We can't defeat the Giants, Gaea and a whole army of monsters by ourselves. The Giants have immortality in a way, they can only be killed by a demigod and God working together. I'm sure your dad and my mum will help us."

I kissed Annabeth on the forehead and held her closely against my chest. I could feel the even thumping of her heart, here her humming in contentment. I wished we could stay like this forever, just holding each other. But there were things we had to do before the battle began.

Leo came up to us and cleared his throat. "Well, if you lovebirds are finished, we're having a meeting in the mess hall right now." Then he ruins his sincerity by grinning goofily; puckering his lips and batting his eyelashes like a drunk smurf. Or an elf.

"We'll be right there!" I said and playfully shoved him towards the stairs.

 **So how did you like it? Please spare me the grammar and spelling mistakes, but leave a comment below. Constructive c** **riticism is great! All review, rates and follow are much appreciated!**

 **-Franchu ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hazel POV

**Chapter 2: Hazel POV**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi! This is the second chapter, hope you guys like it! Thanks for the 33 views so far, I wasn't even sure if anyone would read my story. ;)**

I looked up when Percy, Annabeth and Leo walked into the room. I couldn't help smiling at their closeness. I hoped that I would live to be the same with Frank.

"Ok." Began Jason, "We probably should contact some people before we make a move and sort out a battle plan."

"I was thinking about our powers and a place where it will benefit us. So we could have Percy near the sea to have easy access to water and somewhere clear so Leo won't cause a bushfire when he uses his fire powers." Explained Frank.

"Hey! I'm not that clumsy!" exclaimed Leo. Piper and Percy sniggered. Just to prove himself, he threw ups his hands in exasperation and knocked over Annabeth's glass of water.

"Of course you're not clumsy, you just like to do stupid things." Said Jason sarcastically.

"No, no! There are demons that control your hands and feet that make you go all wacko." Adds Percy whilst pulling faces. This argument was getting really out of hand.

"I think we should iris message the camps." I said loudly. The bickering boys looked over at me.

"Here, I've got some drachmas." Offered Annabeth, "Percy, make us some mist." Using Piper's cup of water, Percy produced a screen of misty water and a rainbow.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept our offering. Show us Clarrisse at Camp Half Blood."

I gasped as the screen shimmered to reveal Clarrisse sitting on her bed in her pajamas with her hair tousled. She looked up and mumbled something unintelligible, but sounded like "What in Hades?".

"Hey Clarrisse. We're about to save the world. Again." Said Percy with mock cheerfulness, "By the way, nice fake battle armour pajamas." Annabeth, Piper and Leo giggled.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Clarrisse said bluntly. But then her face grew serious and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I'll be right back, and disappeared from view.

About a minute later, she returned dressed in a orange Camp Half- Blood t shirt and denim shorts. "I don't really see how I can help you guys. I mean it's not like we can magically teleport to Athens in 30 seconds."

"Nah, we'll be fine." Chuckled Leo, "We don't need _your_ help."

"You wimp! I'm going to–" she was interrupted mid- sentence when she punched through the mist.

Leo stuck his tongue out at the now blank screen of mist.

"I'll call Camp Jupiter." Said Frank. Everyone turned to him and he blushed. I handed him a golden drachma as he said the magic words, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Reyna."

The mist shimmered again to show Reyna talking with Nico. She was dressed in her usual black tank top and black shorts, with her purple praetor cape flowing behind her.

"Hi Reyna!" I waved. She looked around and saw our faces levitating behind her.

"Bloody Bellona!" she cried before realising it was an Iris message. "Hazel! Frank! Jason! How's it going?"

"Well, we're about to fight a war against a whole army of monsters, Giants and Gaea. But apart from that, we're having a ball!" said Piper. Reyna and even Nico visibly paled slightly. Nico's face was grim and Reyna's was fiery.

"We've established the peace treaty with both camps. Everything has gone well. Now all you have to do is defeat Gaea." Stated Nico as if it was a morning stroll in the park.

"We wish you the best of luck. Fight well, my friends. Come back…" she said.

"We will. I promise." I said and everyone agreed.

"See you when it's all over." Said Nico and he sliced through the mist with his hand.

Suddenly, there was a thundering roar from Festus up on deck. In the distance a larger, fiercer roar answered.

 **Please Review, I would like to hear your feedback!**


End file.
